My Oh My
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: OneShot, the Boy princess Sora falls for a theif named Riku, but their love doesn't seem to be possible. To the song My Oh My, created for a picture by illbewaiting on Deviantart. RikuXSora


Sora sighed softly as he stared out at his darkening land, soon he would have to get married, and it rather frightened him. He had heard, just that morning, his parents talking in secret. They had been discussing how no one ever wanted to marry a Male princess, his heart had sunk at the words, and even though he was scared of marriage he had wanted to find a prince to love him.

The young teen leaned against the railing of his small balcony, his eyes darkened like the dieing away blue of the sky, and he shiver ran through his body, hairs prickling from the cold wind. "Why is there no a prince that want's me?" He mumbled the question to himself and glanced down at his pink dress, letting a soft sigh pass his lips. Since birth he had been called the boy princess, the brunette was used to it but now what? No one wanted a boy prince as their wife!

A flicker of white caught his attention and his head shot up, there just beyond the wall a flicker of white, a white horse? Squinting he struggled to see if what he guessed was right, yes, a galloping steed. A mane and tail of silver snow blowing back, four strong golden hooves striking up the earth and there on his back was rider. Both riding the wind, the soft beat of hooves sang through the air, a melody that captured Sora. "Wow," his mouth gapped open as the rider turned his head and their gazes caught, the boy princess was staring down at a man. Hair the color of his mount, eyes as beautiful as the sea, right then and there Sora knew this would be his king! But before he could call out for him the man and horse vanished into the depths of the forest, just outside the palace wall, and the princess was afraid that he would never see him again. Never stare into those stunning azure eyes.

"They just don't listen," Sora muttered angrily. It had been a day since he saw the man on the back of that white horse. He had spent the day trying to convince his parents to send out a search for him, but they just thought it was their son's daydreaming again. It wasn't…was it? He paused, had he imagined the beautiful horse and the, just as beautiful, rider? Groaning he fell against the stone wall, staring up at the night sky, he had come without approval to the top of the castle. Sora always found himself out here if he was worried or had to think, before he could figure out if it was a dream or not he heard, once again, the magical beat of a horse. In seconds he was at the roof's ledge, staring past the large stones and down, down at the white horse and rider. It hadn't been a dream! There, like a spirit was the pair, riding like they had the night before! They galloped along the wall and heading straight into the forest and as the last specks of white vanished from sight, another piece of the princess's heart shattered.

It took a few minutes before the broken hearted princess decided to leave the roof, turning toward the door he was startled by the sound of something scraping stone, behind him. Spinning around he was quickly trapped in the gaze of a man, blue eyes as fierce as the sea in a storm but as deep as the calmest of oceans.

"You keep watching me," he leaned against the pillar of the ledge, his cape flapping angrily in the cold wind. His messy silver hair was free against his face, a small frown turning the corners of his mouth down; Sora thought he was even more beautiful close up.

"Ahh…yes," he smiled brightly, the blue dress fluttering up, but he kept his hands against the front of it to keep it down. "You…are amazing, a prince!!!"

The stranger looked taken back a little, blinking and snorting a little laugh. "ME?! A prince," tilting his head he laughed harder and jumped down moving toward the star stricken princess. "I, my boy princess, am no prince," tilting his head he crossed his arms, close up Sora could see a sword strapped to his side and a dagger hilt sticking from his boot. "I am a thief; I steal from the rich and give to the poor. I am a rebel."

Sora looked shocked but quickly another smile crossed his face, brightening him up. "That's alright; you will be a king when you marry me. We will rule the country, you as my king and me as your queen!"

Another laugh took over the thief and he turned his head a little, "I am not going to be a king, I go my way. There is no time for love." With that he headed for the roof ledge and the way he had come.

"Wait!" Sora cried and raced after him, stopping just before the stone ledge, touching his chest by the heart and then reaching out for his future king...hopefully. "Tell me your name? Please?"

The silver hair stranger turned his head slowly and looked down at the brunette, "Riku."

Sora smiled a beautiful name for a beautiful stranger he thought. "Will you return?"

Riku smirked and turned away, "no, I won't." With that he jumped and as Sora leaned over to look for him, there was nothing, no hint of the man called Riku.

But as the days, and weeks went bye he did return. Each night he came back, and each night he left saying that he wouldn't return. With those words the boy princess cried, afraid that his love would actually one day leave, he cried in his bed wishing that the man would stay.

"Riku," the pink dress blew back, the same wind that had blown two months ago at their first meeting blew now. "My oh My…do you want to say goodbye? We should rule a country, you and I! I would be your queen if you were my king." Closing his eyes a little, "My prince, are you really sincere that one day you will disappear?"

Riku watched the princess for a minute before moving over to him and sighing. "I go my way Sora," he leaned in and touched the cheek of the now crying boy. "There is no time for loving, I have told you this." Sighing gently he leaned in, this would be his last present for the boy, he touched their lips together gentle, sweetly. The kiss was short but it was everything Sora hoped for, perfect in every way, as his Silver haired prince was. "Bye bye Sora," he pulled back and turned jumping to the ledge, "I have to go my way."

Sora head shot up, "Riku!" He reached out to grab his hand, and Riku paused lowering his own toward the boys.

"No," he pulled his hand back, he couldn't let Sora close. He would never make a good king anyway, "bye bye Sora!" He jumped backwards like he had many times before.

Sora raced to the edge, like he had done many times, "RIKU!!" Tears streamed his cheeks, "If…you were my king I would have been your queen...does it always have to be goodbye?" Falling to his knees he cried, like he had before, his royal heart cracking with the loss he felt every night.


End file.
